Shattered
by A Little Lestrange
Summary: Bourbon dripped off the jagged edges of a glass shard in a teasing manner. At this point, I began to hyperventilate as shook my head and picked up the large fragment beside me. My hands trembled. I need to stop crying, I need to stop being so fucking vulnerable, and this is the only way… (Barnalia in the future - rated T kinda OOC)


"Barnabus, are you aware of the concept of Doctor-Patient confidentiality?" I asked him softly.

"I'm afraid not, perhaps you would be kind enough to enlighten me." He replied.

I locked my gaze on his inhumane visage for a moment.

"Alright." I said as I lowered myself.

I didn't look up at him, but instead concentrated on his shoes. His laces were undone. I tied them and stroke his inner thighs as I stood back up.

"It means _anything _that goes on here between _us_ – stays between _us_." I whispered as my fingers trailed closer the spot under his belt buckle.

"If that is the meaning of doctor-patient confidentiality, perhaps we can…" His words trailed off and he pulled me close to him. Our faces were close to touching, but not quite. I examined his face for a hint of desperation. Barnabus unexpectedly began introducing himself to my defenseless body. His hands began to travel up my sides and he pulled my white coat off to reveal my short sleeve dress. My finger tips rested against chest. I shivered at the coldness of his flesh against mine. He pulled the a dress a little less than half-way down my torso and my bra straps slipped too. I began unbuttoning his shirt slowly.

Our lips met gently but the intensity of our kiss grew harder and harder until it was broken when we heard someone else in the room. I turned around too be caught in the sight of the most misunderstood member of the Collins family.

"Carolyn, erm." I said awkwardly.

I felt my cheeks get hot. The girl sometimes sneaked into my office to savor a small fraction of my stash of Bourbon, and I chose not stop her so my door was always unlocked unless I was fucking Roger, but that hasn't happened in 3 months.

"I don't think my mother would be too happy with you screwing _anoth- _"

"Just take the entire thing!" I hissed in attempt to cut her off.

"I believe Carolyn did not have the chance to finish what she was saying." Barnabus said confused.

I felt my heart rate escalate and I began to lose balance.

"Oh, Dr. Hoffman didn't tell you? She and Roger were having sex in this room for 8 months before my mom found out and almost fired her. That's why you can sense all of the tension between them." Carolyn said as she stared coldly into my eyes.

The vampire stood up from the medical bed immediately and trapped me in a supernatural grip. My eyes were wide and swelling with tears and my knees felt like they were made of Jello. Carolyn stepped a little closer as if she regret exposing the issue.

"Dr. Hoffman, _never again_ shall anyone in _my_ family be a victim of your harlotry. I am ashamed to have said I have felt affections for you. If you are to remain here, you are to display the behavior of a prompt lady or I swear on the future of Collinsport, I will exile you." He commanded.

One hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist and they other pressed hard against my throat, he released me. In a matter of seconds, our relationship went from being very intimate to him having authority over me. Devastation and weakness came over me as he set my lab coat over my shoulders, I didn't bother to slip my arms through.

"I shall return tomorrow to continue with the blood transfusions." He said nonchalantly while he tugged the rubber band off of his pale, muscular arm and adjusted his shirt.

"Yes, Barna-. Yes _Mister_ Collins."

He pulled his coat off of the rack and abandoned my office, leaving Carolyn and I alone.

I immediately collapsed to the floor and began to sob; my dress was still pulled down below my breasts but my lab coat and bra still covered me. Carolyn remained standing in the same place for some time before walking to my side. She placed her small hand on my shoulder. I gestured for the bottle and glass in her other hand. The teenager protested. In my pathetic attempt to yank the glass and bottle from Carolyn's hands, both glasses shattered as they fell to the floor. Tiny pieces of glass implanted in my knees and sobbed even louder at the stinging sensation.

"Shit! Shit! Dr. Hoffman. _Get up_, God damn it!" Carolyn directed with irritation and care in mixed in her voice. She pulled at my right arm.

Bourbon dripped off the jagged edges of a shard in a teasing manner. At this point, I began to hyperventilate as shook my head and picked up the large fragment beside me. I need to stop crying, I need to stop being so_ fucking vulnerable_, and this is the _only_ way…


End file.
